


Between the Sky and the Sea

by Resilur



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resilur/pseuds/Resilur
Summary: Slowly, the Zora grew closer to the wind and lava, and away from the waves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phlyarologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/gifts).



We Zora of Hyrule had ever been a people of lakes and rivers; this vast new sea was inhospitable and perilous. And yet, we could never adjust to flat land, and instead found ourselves drawn to one of the tallest mountains, carving into cliffsides and caves.

Slowly, we grew closer to the wind and lava, and away from the waves.

We crafted tools to help us scale even higher. The dragon at the peak became our new guardian, and as we climbed we have crafted our shrine to him within the mountain’s heart, until finally we can stand before him.


	2. Chapter 2

I see now that you no longer belong to the water.

For years I have watched as you faced Din’s red earth with strength, carving into the fiery heart of my roost. But the sky itself is what you truly strive for, is it not?

I shall gift to each of you one of my own scales.

You have been trapped where you were never meant to live, cut off from the depths that once were your home. In their place, I now give you the whole of the sky.

Fly, little Rito, on the wings I have given you.


	3. Chapter 3

This would be the first time Medli ventured further than the antechambers of Valoo’s Temple.

She clutched the grappling hook to her chest, nervous yet also eager. Her grandmother stood beside her, a calming presence.

Though all Rito visited these lower parts of the temple before approaching Valoo the first time, most made their ascent via the outer cliffs, with her grandmother’s assistance. But Medli was to become an attendant herself, and so must travel through the heart of the temple, just as their ancestors once did.

“I’ll meet you at the top, my child.”

Medli bowed, before stepping forward.


End file.
